Get Mine Get Yours
by Deans Bad Ass Sexy Hunter
Summary: Roxy and Dean had a wild one night stand a few months back. They crosspaths again at a gas station and then again on a hunt. Why does this hunt hit home with Roxy? Will she be able to tell Dean and Sam about her past? Dean/OC
1. An Old Friend

**Author's Note:** Ok so another new story but it's because I am getting ready to complete a lot of my old stories. So I am getting you guys ready for stories for the summer :) I already have three chapters ready for this story but I got some advice from April3604 that I should add one chapter at a time. First this one then I'll update an old story then the second chapter…The second chapter is going to have a huge warning in the beginning.

**Song Beginning of the Story:** I will have a verse from a Rob Zombie song in the beginning of each story. The lyrics either have something to do with Roxy or the chapter. This one is **Foxy Foxy**. If you read the lyrics you may be able to figure out Roxy. Also a pic and banner up of Roxy and the story.

* * *

**Chapter One  
An Old Friend**

_She who looks back, and she looks away,  
She internalizes the motion wave.  
She is the butcher,  
She wants the air,  
She hides the scars under her hair_

Roxy jumped out of her jeep leaving the door open and the music blasting. She had long dark hair, blue eyes, tan and she was wearing denim shorts, blank tank top with a hot pink bra and her favorite black cowboy boots. She knew she was getting attention from the people around her; she always got attention wherever she went. She blew a bubble and quickly popped it walking into the gas stations building. She leaned on the counter and smiled at the clerk who was helping the customers.

Roxy leaned up onto the counter looking at herself in the mirror and smiling at how good she looked. She breathed her hot breath on it and looked up seeing an old lady giving her a disgusted look. It was probably for one; her breast pushing out from leaning against the counter and two; from breathing on the glass.

Roxy just smiled at her and then wrote her name in the fog of glass that was quickly disappearing. The old lady and her husband left and the clerk turned to Roxy who grinned at him.

"Can I help you?"

Roxy continued grinning at him as she pulled out a wad of cash and handed him two twenties. "Number one, premium…please." She winked at the clerk and he looked over at her jeep then back at her.

"You're going to have to turn your engine off."

"Oh I know sweetie, don't worry if I wanted to blow this place up, I would have already." She patted his cheek and walked out towards her jeep. She bent in the driver's seat and turned her jeep off. She grabbed the pump and started to fill up her tank.

She leaned against her jeep with her arms crossed and her head tilted against it staring up as her eyes closed. She had her foot against the pump itself. It was quiet until she heard a radio blasting and she turned her head to see a familiar 67 Chevy Impala pull into the pump next to her. She smiled as she watched Dean Winchester and another man get out of the car.

"Don't forget my bars!"

"Dean! I know!" yelled the man turning back to the building and walking in.

She smiled to herself as she walked up to his pump and leaned on it as he turned his back to her.

"Good old Dean Winchester always thinking with his stomach and not his brain," she said.

Dean lifted his head up from the gas tank and smirked knowing that voice all too well. He turned his head lifting his sunglasses off his face taking Roxy all in with his eyes.

"Roxy Sheppard, long time no see," he said turning fully around and walking up to her.

"So Dean did you disappoint the girls and go to men now?"

"What?" She glanced towards the building and Dean looked and quickly shook his head. "No, that's my brother, Sam."

"Oh really…too bad I wanted to see if you two wanted to have a little threesome." She smiled at him and walked back to her jeep checking the pump then leaning back on it.

"You know the only threesome I'd have is with two women."

"Oh I know." She grinned at him as he leaned against her jeep with his hand on the roof of it. "So Winchester what have you been up to since the last time we saw each other?"

"You know hunting the things that go bump in the night."

"If I remember correctly for one night we were the things that went bump in the night."

Dean bit his lip his eyes running up and down her body and a grin came across his face. "That's right sweetheart when are we going to do that again?"

"Whenever you have the time baby." She turned her back to him as she grabbed the pump and Dean's eyes traveled down to her ass that was barely covered in the shorts she was wearing. He knew what kind of panties she was wearing, his and her favorite kind. The boy shorts that shaped her ass so well.

She turned around and grinning at Dean. "Just send me a text," she said and then leaned forward to whisper in his ear, "remember baby I can do whatever you want and be whoever you want." She bit his ear gently and Dean turned his head to look at her with a grin on his face.

"Oh I know you can," he said and his hand slipped down to her thigh caressing it, it was so smooth, "that's what I like about you."

"I hope that's not the only thing."

"Trust me there is a lot I like about you."

She laughed and kissed his cheek letting her lips linger there for a while before walking to the driver side of her jeep.

Dean walked over to her and grabbed the seatbelt for her and buckled her in. "Awe Dean Winchesters a gentleman."

"Nope, I just like to see you strapped in." His right hand brushed over her breast while his left stayed on her thigh.

"You kinky bastard."

He raised his eyebrows grinning at her before he shut the door and she turned the engine on. She blew a kiss at him and a wink before driving away.

"Who was that?" asked Sam.

"No one," said Dean walking back to the Impala and pulling the pump out tightening the cap back on.

"No one? Huh, really because I didn't know people that you don't know call them 'kinky bastards.'"

Dean smirked walking around to the driver side of the car.

"Fine if you don't want to tell me then don't."

Dean grinned in triumph and got into the car. Not that he didn't want to tell Sam about Roxy, hell he would tell anyone he could about Roxy.

"Alright, alright I'll tell ya but I'm telling you you're not going to like it." Sam looked at Dean confused as Dean started up the car and drove out of the parking lot.

"Roxy Sheppard that was the girl's name that was at the gas station. I met her a few months back when we were working on that poltergeist in Maine." Sam thought back to that week and realized he was talking about the one morning that Dean came into the motel room limping a bit but he just thought it was because of the poltergeist throwing him against the wall the night before.

Dean grinned thinking back to Roxy. "She was," he shook his head whistling, "she was something."

"Man I thought you were just hung over and limping because of the poltergeist. You mean she did that to you?"

"Yeah man…like I said she's something else. She was wild, had me hard as a rock from the first time I saw her."

"Could you please leave the details out?"

Dean arched an eyebrow. "Oh, sorry anyway, I went into this bar a few miles away from the motel just wanting to get a few drinks to help me sleep you know but when I walked in there she was by the jukebox swirling those hips of hers." Dean bit his lip knowing he had to stop before his pants started to get tight on him.

"And?"

"And what?" Dean looked at him then back at the road.

"That's it; all you did was meet her at a bar and had one night of sex."

"Correction one night of choreographed, flexible, intense, hot, lustful, orgasm after orgasm of great sex also a morning wakeup call too."

"I thought you were going to skip the details." Sam gagged making a disgusted face.

"But I did find out something hot about her."

"And what's that?"

"She's a hunter."

Sam furled his eyebrows and looked at him. "How'd you find this out?"

"Well, we went back to her room and I noticed the salt around the door and windows then she also had this knife holder on the inside of her thigh that was hot. Then once I had her shirt off she has the devils trap on her left hip bone. Fucking sexy…this whole girl is fucking sexy. Not to mention when I was dreaming I was even having sex dreams about this woman."

"And that's it?"

Dean nodded. "Pretty much."

"So you had a one night stand with this supposed hot sexy vixen who is a hunter just like you and you're not dating her?"

Dean thought about and made a face then looked at Sam. "Yeah."

"Wow." Sam looked away.

"What?"

"Dean she's perfect for you. Whoever this Roxy girl is she makes you feel good in ways I didn't need to know and she's a hunter. She knows the secret, she knows what's out there and you let her go like that."

"Sorry, Sam I'm not the dating type."

"Obviously."

Dean just shook his head and thought about what Sam had said. But Roxy and him aren't the dating type. They don't really know anything about each other except the fact they are hunters and have great, very awesome, great, sex. It couldn't work out. It never would be able to.


	2. She's A Devilish Turn On

**Author's Note: **WARNING: This chapter is Dean and Roxy's night a few months ago. Total hotness, major smut…talking about smut keep an eye out for a one shot that April3604 and I are working on, on our profile Dean's Naughty Angels and we are going to live up to that name. We are working on a one shot of Dean with Roxy and Kaylee from Break Your Heart on our profile. This has nothing to do with Kaylee and Roxy's stories it is more of a 'What if' story. We have banners up of the one shot, so keep an eye out for Who Said Three Is A Crowd?

**Song: **Sick Pop Bubblegum by Rob Zombie

* * *

**Chapter Two**  
**She's A Devilish Turn On**

_Mechanized head and a God Named Zed  
I Keep telling you it's alright  
A Parallax view that you can't unscrew  
When it all just get's so tight_

Dean watched her put her leg on the bed, her skirt riding up and he noticed a holster on her thigh and in her inner thigh was a knife. Roxy turned to look at Dean their eyes locking and she grinned. "Don't worry baby, I won't hurt you…too much." She unhooked the holster from her thigh and threw it on the table.

Roxy walked up to him her hands cupping the back of his neck. "It's only for protection." She leaned up kissing him lightly only using a little bit of tongue to tease him which worked. It caused his hands to move to her waist and bring her closer to his body.

"Why don't you make yourself comfortable while I take care of some other things that are hiding in this bodice?"

Dean smirked leaning towards her neck his teeth grazing it as his left hand held her tilted head, his fingers tangling themselves in her long dark waves. She closed her eyes letting him nip and taste her neck. She felt his breath fan over her ear and he said in a low rough voice that sent a quiver down to her core, "Why don't you let me explore and find them myself?"

She opened her eyes and turned her head looking into his beautiful green eyes. "You like to explore?"

He gave her a crooked smile. "You have no idea, doll face." His hands ran down to her ass, she felt his fingers graze her ass with such a delicate touch. His lips distracted her from his fingers. They were back on her lips kissing her tenderly. "I like to explore and concur every inch of something I want."

She kissed his strong jaw then moved to the place right where his ear and neck meet leaving the tiniest kiss there. "Then it looks like we have something in common." She scraped her teeth along his neck and pulled his shirt down a little as she left hot wet kisses on his beautiful tan skin but then something caught her eye and she stopped.

Dean watched as she backed up a bit and wondered if he did something wrong when she took his shirt in her hands and pulled it down more to get a good look at the tattoo on his chest. The two locked eyes for a second both wondering what the other was thinking until she grabbed the bottom of her shirt and lifted it over her head revealing a black lace bra with a small pistol shoved in the middle. Dean's eyes wandered farther down to see on her left hip bone the same tattoo as him.

Dean reached behind him taking his shirt off. His hands rested back on her ass pulling her to him. Her hands landed on his biceps and held onto them tightly feeling his muscles and she could have sworn he was flexing them for her. She looked from his eyes to his tattoo she kissed it then flattened her tongue out as she licked up it. Dean squeezed her ass his fingers sliding back under her skirt as he pulled her up and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist and then crashed her lips hard on his. Her nails digging into the back of his head making him groan and devour her mouth.

She let him take whatever he wanted from her mouth as his tongue fucked the inside of it forcing a moan out of her.

He walked towards the bed and let her fall onto it. He kicked his boots off and ran his hands down her legs to her black cowboy boots and took them off one by one. He crawled on top of her and kissed her on the lips again. Her hands were on his shoulders as he left a trail of kisses from her lips down to her breast. As he went towards her breast her hands were moving up to the back of his neck and in his hair.

He left one small tiny kiss on each breast before he moved down to the tiny pistol in her bra. He looked up at her grinning as he flattened his tongue and licked down the crevice of her breast towards the pistol.

She tilted her head back running her nails through his hair then back down to the nip of his neck.

Dean's hands cupped her breast then moved towards the pistol. He slowly took it out and noticed her initials engraved in it with a heart around the letters and an arrow coming out the heart.

He kissed up her chest his hand still on the pistol as it traveled up to her neck and held the gun under her chin. She let out a small whimper and his hand grabbed a handful of hair. His lips made their way back to hers and they looked deep into each other's eyes. "Have any more surprises?"

She smirked her hands leaving the back of his neck and slowly, teasingly, made their way down to his jeans. "You're just gonna have to find out for yourself aren't you?" She licked his lips and Dean still held the tiny pistol under her chin.

There was something about Roxy that was giving him a run for his money, what little he had. She was a devilish turn on and he loved it. She was different from the other girls he had hooked up with. One she's a hunter, two she hides weapons inside even the tiniest of clothing, three she's sexy as hell and she even knows it and four she knows how do things that no other woman knew how to.

He placed the pistol on the nightstand as he made his way down her body. She smiled watching him. His perfect lips, his hot tongue and his sharp vindictive teeth scrape and massage her body as his huge manly hands groped and grabbed her in all the right places.

The two made eye contact as he looked up at her with a grin that made her shiver wondering what thoughts were going through his head. He bit the button on skirt and unbuttoned it with his teeth. His tongue ran under the now unbuttoned skirt slowly and sneaking a little into her panties. His head moved to the zipper and gripped it between his teeth as he zipped it down. He made his way to the hem of her skirt bit it and pulled it all the way down and thrown onto the floor.

Dean looked down at her and felt his jeans tightening even more. She had knives strapped to the side of her boy shorts. He kneeled between her legs separating them as he caressed her thighs down to the knives. He grabbed the handles into his hands and pulled them out slowly. They were sharp and the light shined onto them making them glow a little on the edge.

They're eyes caught again and they both smiled at each other. She sat up on his lap her legs wrapping around his waist and kissed him hard. She grabbed the knives from him and threw them against the wall on each side of the room. Dean let go and looked at each one and then back at her.

"You're fucking awesome," he said in a breathless whisper as he grabbed her head and kissed her hard on the mouth. Both their tongues dueling and tasting each other.

Roxy let go breathing heavily and smiled at him. "You forgot one."

He looked at her confused wondering where else she could be hiding a weapon. She grabbed his hand and moved it down her back to find a gun in the back of her underwear. He smirked pulling it out and looked at it. He arched an eyebrow in approvingly and she turned towards the nightstand shutting the light off. Dean grabbed her pushing her down hard against the bed and threw the gun somewhere in the room not thinking. The gun went off and a little light illuminated the room for a second.

Their lips never left each other's kissing long and hard. Roxy's hands moved down to Dean's jeans and unbuttoned and zipped them down. He gasped feeling relief from his tight jeans. He wiggled himself out of them. Dean reached behind her back and unclasped her bra. He threw the bra from them and drew his attention to her chest.

He kissed hungrily to her left breast. He licked the already hard nub then brought it in his mouth teasing it, biting it. She arched into him begging him to continue. Her hands ran through his hair and he paid her other breast the same attention.

She's never had a man that knew how to work his tongue like Dean, work his lips, his hands…everything. She hasn't even gotten laid yet and she thought this was the best.

She felt her underwear being removed and she lifted her hips helping him. The last thing to go was his boxers. He waited though and moved down to the edge of the bed where he sat on his heels. He grabbed her ankles and brought her legs over his shoulders and bent them as he bent forward and kissed her other lips. She moaned lightly and then loudly as Dean gave on long lick to her clit. He bent her legs more and he licked her making her quiver underneath him.

He smirked grabbing her legs and wrapping them high around his waist and then without any warning plunged into her. Her head tilted back with a loud gasp as he bent his head devouring her neck into his mouth.

"Damn…you're so tight and wet…" Dean pumped into her hard and fast. She let out small cries and moans begging him and urging him to go on.

"Fuck…oh my God…don't stop…" She begged and panted. She rolled her hips meeting his thrust making him groan and move deeper inside her.

She rolled them over, not losing their rhythm. His hands gripped her hips tightly as she hopped up and down on his long hard shaft.

"That's it…yeah…" groaned Dean as he tilted his head back on the pillow. She rocked harder against him and she could feel herself about to cum.

"Oh…shit…I'm close…already…" She has never gone this close before, not even five minutes in, this man had skills.

He thrusted harder up into her, harder and faster. She ran her hands through her hair and closed her eyes biting her bottom lip.

Dean felt her tightening up around him but he wanted this to last longer. He'd let her cum but he was gonna have her cum a few more times before he was done with this vixen. She bent down and kissed him hard on the mouth changing the position of him penetrating her, making him go deeper. He groaned into her mouth. His one hand was on her back while the other stayed on her one hip.

Her walls tightened even more around him and she came hard. He felt her shiver and tremble above him and her nails dug into his shoulders.

He rolled her over continuing to thrust into her. She knew he wasn't done, she was a little thankful he wasn't done but damn that was a great orgasm.

She began to move with him again. His lips continued to kiss her neck viscously till they reached her lips. She wrapped her legs around his waist pushing him deeper into her.

"Fuck!" he growled and kissed her deeply. She dug her heels into his back causing him to grind down into her.

She bit her lip and pulled at his hair. "Dean…fuck!"

"I'm not done with you yet, baby." He pumped into her hard till he hit her spot and then pulled out at a slow pace. She whimpered and he went in hard again hitting the same spot.

"Jesus!" She tilted her head and he smiled down at her knowing he was giving her this pleasure.

Dean pulled all the way out and she whimpered at the lost of him inside her. He pulled her up kissing her hard taking what he wanted and needed from her mouth.

Sweat was pouring off of them as Dean turned her around and had her sit on him. He grabbed her one shoulder his other hand on the bed gripping the sheet and he thrusted up making her tilt her head back and cry out. He did it again, this time pushing all the way till he was balls deep into her. He filled her making her dig her nails into his leg.

"Dean…Oh…oh yes!"

Dean finally got a rhythm going, pumping into her on the right angle feeling her wet tight pussy get even tighter around him.

"Shit…Roxy…" She spread her legs wider almost into a split and he swallowed hard. "Fuck…" She smiled and dug her nails back into his thighs hearing him hiss and he pumped faster and harder into her.

She closed her eyes moaning as his hand moved from the bed to her clit and his back was fully against her. His other arm wrapped around her holding her tight against him. Sweat poured from his head down his neck chest and back.

"Whose pussy is this baby?" He growled in her ear then bit at her pressure point. She cried out tilting her head back onto his shoulder.

"Y-yours…oh god…"

He thrusted hard into her and she screamed out. "Who's baby?"

"Oh God…yours Dean! Please…oh God…it's yours…fuck me…my pussy's yours!" She was panting and digging her nails hard into his thighs as he put more pressure onto her clit and thrusted harder into her.

"That's right…it's mine…you're fucking tight wet pussy is mine tonight…kiss me…" She turned her head meeting his as they both kissed each other hard feeling both their climax about to hit. Dean closed his eyes rolling his eyes into the back of his head.

A few more thrust and both their climaxes hit them hard causing Roxy to scream out Dean's name over and over again and Dean growled and yelled her name.

The two sat there breathing heavy and Roxy laid her head on his shoulder. "Oh my God…"

Dean smirked. "Nah, call me Dean." He kissed her neck slowly and she met his lips with hers with a slow passionate kiss. She ran her hands through his hair as his hands cupped her breast and tweaked her nipples between his fingers. "Give me five minutes," he said breathing heavily still, "I'll be right back up…no pun intended."

She grinned a devilish grin at him and kissed his lips one more time. Then she got off of him already knowing she was going to feel that in the morning. The two laid back on the bed and she grabbed the sheet pulling it over her. She turned to the little radio on the nightstand flipping through it trying to find a good song but also giving Dean a great view of her flawless back and scrumptious ass.

Dean's body already started to awaken at the sight of her. He grabbed her hips and brought her to him and she moaned feeling his hard member on her back. "Fuck five minutes." He made her turn her head and kiss him hard on the lips while Led Zeppelins 'All of My Love' was playing on the radio.


	3. Happy Sweet Sixteen Lamb Chop

**Authors Note: **Ok because everyone asked so nicely and reviewed here's chapter three but that's it because I want to get some of my other stories updated and finished. I mean it…don't beg…because I may cave it :)

**Song: **Feel So Numb by Rob Zombie

* * *

**Chapter 3  
Happy Sweet Sixteen Lamb Chop**

_Django drag a coffin nail across your back  
Now everybody want it gotta take it back  
Brain trash porn flash what is why  
look into forever revolutionize_

Roxy walked out of the coroner's office, her hands shaking from what she had seen. She's seen worse but this one hit close to home for her. She saw a man leaning against the brick wall of the building smoking. She walked over to him.

"Can I get one off ya?" she asked. She never really smoked only when her nerves were shot or something brought up her past. The guy turned and nodded looking her up and down. She grabbed a five out of her pocket and handed it to him as he lit the cigarette for her. "Thanks."

She heard a rumble of an engine nearby and she turned her head seeing Dean's baby pull in. She smiled a little to herself, thoughts of her past gone but she knew they would be brought back.

They parked a few feet away from the building and she watched as they got out of the car. The two of them looked sexy as hell in their suits. She grinned as she licked her top teeth thinking 'yum.'

As they got closer she whistled getting Dean's attention which made him stop and then hit his brother in the chest walking towards her. She met them halfway.

"Well isn't it Agent Sexy One and Sexy Two," she said and took a puff of her cigarette.

"Didn't think anyone else heard about this story," said Dean as he looked at Sam. "You said they were keeping it hush hush Samantha." Sam rolled his eyes. Dean looked back at Roxy. "When did you start smoking?"

"When I was sixteen…it's on and off."

"You know that stuff is dangerous to your health?" asked Sam.

Roxy dropped the cigarette on the ground and smashed it with her heel and smiled at him. "As I am to you." She winked at him and Dean arched an eyebrow at the two of them and then cleared his throat.

She smiled looking back at Dean. "What's the verdict?" he asked.

"Girl was raped just like the last two victims. But all windows and doors were locked. So the police speculate that the rapist was let in but you two and I know otherwise."

"Any connection to the victims?" asked Sam.

"Three actually…when all three girls were found their hair had turned white."

"White?" asked Dean making an odd face.

"Yup saw it myself on the last victim and pictures of the two. And also a picture of a lamb found in each photo."

"What do you mean? The families bread lamps?"

"No, just random ones. The first girl, Terry, I looked in the picture of her lying on the floor and there was a stuff animal lamb under her bed. Suzie, she was wearing lamb pajamas and I'm going to go check on Claudia's house right now to see if there is anything. Oh and the victims are all between the ages of 15-18."

"Lamb…what could a lamb have anything to do with this?" asked Dean.

She shrugged. "I don't know. But in our job you can't let anything like coincidence slip by ya." She headed for her jeep. "You guys gonna work with me on this or am I doing it alone? Up to you. Claudia's address is 4627 Prescott Avenue, see you or not."

Dean and Sam looked at each other. "Ok one of us should go with her," said Dean and he glanced back at her seeing her about to pull out. "Wait! Roxy!" She stopped and looked at them with an impatient face. He looked back at Sam and smirked. "And I should go because I know her."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," said Sam grabbing Dean's arm. "Then maybe I should go because I don't know her."

"That doesn't make sense." Sam raised an eyebrow at him. Dean sighed defeated. "Ok it makes perfect sense but man, come on. You know this is Roxy Sheppard! The girl that…"

"I know, I know, the girl that got you rock hard when you walked into the bar…"

"And wearing that cute little business outfit." He shook his head with his lip between his teeth. Sam took a step away from his brother giving him a look. "She's so hot." Sam rolled his eyes.

"Think with your upstairs brain Dean."

"Fine, rock, paper, scissor."

Sam smiled and Roxy beeped the horn. "Come on you guys! What am I waiting for?"

Dean smirked looking back at Sam. "She's so persistent." The two got ready and Roxy sat back watching two grown men in business suits doing rock, paper scissors.

She watched as Dean lost first time and she laughed. So they did it again and Dean still lost. "Damn it," he said and they walked over to her.

"Well?" she asked.

"Sam's going with you," said Dean bitterly.

She smiled at Sam. "Good then I can get to know the young Winchester."

"Hey! That's my brother. Keep your hands on the steering wheel at all time, Sheppard."

She put her hands up in the air smiling at the two of them. Sam just gave Dean a look as he got into the jeep.

"You two behave."

"Oh you can trust me, Deanie poos," she said laughing as she drove off.

"Next time don't use scissors," growled Dean. "So I can do the interview with the hot chick."

"So Samuel…"

"You can call me Sam."

She smiled glancing at him. "Sam, what has your brother said about me?"

"I really don't think you want to know."

"Oh come on Sam. It's either good or bad and I can take both."

"Well Dean has a very big imagination so he told me about what happened between the two of you."

"Details?" She arched an eyebrow.

Sam swallowed. "Some…some things that I did not need to hear." She laughed as she nodded.

"Poor thing. I'm sorry to hear that he did that to you."

"He's quite fond of you though."

"Oh yeah? Not just because of the sex."

"Yes and no. He likes where you place your weapons."

She laughed. "There's more on me now then when I was at the bar. Can't be too careful you know?"

Sam took out a knife from his pants. "I hear ya."

"Oh Sam you got my hopes up I just thought you were happy to see me." She winked at him and he laughed. "Sam I have a feeling this is a beginning of a good friendship."

He smiled. "Yeah me too."

* * *

"Mrs. Tanner was Claudia acting any different?" asked Roxy.

Roxy, Sam and Mr. and Mrs. Tanner were sitting in the front room talking about Claudia and her death.

"How so? She was raped and murdered," said Mrs. Tanner.

She smiled sadly at Mrs. Tanner. "I know this is hard for you but please could you answer the question. Sometimes," she licked her lips looking up from the floor and looking into Mrs. Tanners eyes, "sometimes these things could have gone on for days, weeks, maybe even months. The rapist/murderer could have been playing mind games with her. Keeping her scared so no one would find out."

Sam looked at Roxy giving her a look noticing the tone in her voice but didn't say anything. He looked back at the Tanners and nodded. "Did she have any bruises? Was she sick a lot?"

"Um, about a month ago she had a bruise on her neck…it sort of looked like a hickey to me and when I asked her about it she told me she burned herself with her straightener."

Roxy nodded and looked at the father who was being very quiet. "Mr. Tanner you're a teacher at the school is that correct?"

"Yes."

Sam and Roxy shared a glance at the quick statement. "Did you notice her hanging around people at school that could have done this to her?" asked Sam.

"No, she was always with the same people every day." Sam and Roxy nodded.

"Would you mind if we took a look in her room?"

"Not at all," said Mrs. Tanner. "It's up the stairs. First door on the top of the steps on the left."

"Thank you," said Roxy.

The two walked up the stairs and towards Claudia's room. Once they were inside Sam took out the EMF reader and it started to go off.

"EMF is heavy in this room," said Sam.

Roxy looked around the room and it was tidied up after Claudia's death. She continued to look around for anything out of the ordinary and when she opened the curtains to the window she found what she was looking for. "Sam…"

"Hmm?" He turned around and walked towards the window putting away the EMF. He looked at the window and sighed, "Lambs."

There were lamb cling-ons on her window.

"How old was she?" asked Roxy.

"Uh, she just turned sixteen on Friday."

"Happy sweet sixteen Claudia," she said quietly feeling a chill run up her spine looking at these lambs.

The two of them walked out of the Tanner's house and towards her jeep. "So what do you think the lambs mean?" asked Sam.

"I'm thinking maybe a ritual. Aren't lambs used to certain rituals?"

"Yes, you can drop me off at the hotel we're staying at and I can look up any lore on lambs and rituals. But the white hair…that still is nothing to me."

"Shouldn't Dean be doing the research if you are out on the interview? Seems only fair." Roxy smiled a little at the face Sam made and she heard a cow bell and turned to see a lamb standing at the corner. She went to say Sam's name when he asked, "Hey you alright?"

She looked at him then back at the corner to see that it was gone. He didn't see it or hear the bell.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just thought I saw something but never mind." She hopped into the jeep and started it up. "So which hotel you staying at?"

"Marriott."

She smiled. "Me too, third floor."

* * *

Sam opened the motel room door and Dean quickly closed his laptop. Roxy raised an eyebrow at him as Sam just shook his head.

"What were you doing, Dean?" she asked as she closed the door and took off the jacket to the suit she was wear and untucked the shirt.

"Oh, nothing, just some research," he said smiling at them. Sam knew better and walked to his bed and grabbed his bag. He grabbed some clothes and walked into the bathroom.

"So you know what to research?" she asked standing in front of him looking sexy as hell to him with her black mini skirt and her white buttoned up shirt and her dark hair hanging loosely down in waves and curls.

She looked like something out of one of his fantasies all she needed was a ruler in her hand and he would surely bend over and ask for another.

"Sure, yeah, lambs and white hair."

She made a face and sat down next to him. "Mind if I look." Before he could do anything she grabbed the laptop and opened it up finding herself looking at porn.

"So Dean what kind of lambs were you looking for?" She looked at him from the corner of her eye.

Dean smirked. "I was just getting ready for you baby."

She laughed looking back at the site and hitting the play button. The two watched, never taking their eyes off the screen. Moans and skin being hit with leather was heard throughout the speakers of the laptop.

"You know," she said still not taking her eyes off the screen, "this is getting me really horny." She turned her head smiling at Dean and he quickly looked at her.

Dean moved the laptop off her lap and pulled her closer to him. His right hand stayed on her hips as he licked his dry lips looking from her lips to her eyes. "What do you want?"

She sucked on her bottom lip as she ran her through his hair and down the side of his face. Her eyes followed her hand till they reached his lips. Her fingertips lightly grazed them and she said, "Your lips." She looked into his eyes. "All I want is your lips."

Dean granted her wish as his lips rested gently on hers. He tilted his head deepening the kiss. His hand cupped her cheek as hers landed on his chest. His lips tasted sweet with a tiny taste of whiskey. His tongue swerved in her mouth taking as much as he can from her.

Dean couldn't get enough of her lips. They were tender and luscious.

Sam came out of the bathroom and cleared his throat. The two let go of their lips and looked at him.

"Sorry Sam," said Roxy standing up. "Porn can do that to people."


	4. Little Girl In A Red Dress

**Song:** Living Dead Girl Rob Zombie

* * *

**Chapter Four  
Little Girl In A Red Dress**

_Blood on her skin  
Dripping with Sin_

Roxy ran. She ran as fast as she could through the white snow. Her cheeks were pink almost red. Her breathing was getting harder, as if someone's hand was ripping through her chest and squeezing her lungs. Something was chasing her but she couldn't see it. She couldn't see anything following her but she knew it was. She continued to run till she stopped at her old front porch.

"No," she said quietly but it was the only place to go. She looked behind her feeling it getting closer.

She ran into her old house and locked the door. She backed away from it and it started to shake. She turned and ran up the stairs into her old room. She slammed the door close and locked it. She was breathing heavier now as the door began to shake. The door stopped shaking and Roxy looked around her old room. She continued to look around her room and when she turned around she saw a little girl in a red dress. She screamed…

Roxy sat up in her bed and looked around the hotel room. She ran a hand through her now wet sweaty hair.

"Just a dream," she told herself and got up.

She grabbed a towel and walked into the bathroom. She got a quick shower and walked back into the motel room. There was a quick knock on the door and then she heard Dean's voice.

"Roxy! Open up!"

She quickly ran over to the door and opened it up. Sam and Dean came through and she closed the door.

"First victims father was…eaten," said Dean. The brothers finally took in her appearance and their mouths gaped open a bit.

"What do you mean as in eaten?" she asked feeling confused.

"Well not in a good way let's put it like that," said Dean smirking.

She raised her eyebrows and made a little smile. "So what do you mean then?"

"Mrs. Bell said ever since Terry was having nightmares there has been this black dog, sort of like a wolf running around their house," said Sam. "They called animal control but no one has ever been able to find it."

"So Terry was having nightmares before she died. How'd you guys find this out?" She walked over to her bed and sat down grabbing her bag. She opened it up grabbing the clothes she was going to wear that day.

"After we found out about Mr. Bell's death we went over to their house and found this," said Dean taking out a journal.

"You stole the victim's journal?" Dean grinned and threw it on her bed.

"In her last entries talks about running from something she couldn't see. She felt like she was being chased by some sort of evil. She would wake up in the middle of the night and she said it felt like she was being attacked. She wrote in there how one night her covers were thrown off of her and she ran to the door only for it to be shut on her. Her parents run in hearing the door slam and hearing her scream and she is dangling two feet off the floor being slapped numerous times until it finally let her go."

"Jesus," she said sitting on her bed and holding her towel close to her. "Vengeful spirit?"

"That's what we thought at first," said Sam taking a seat at the desk. "But none of the victims have anything in common before their deaths. Three different girls, one was going into high school and was captain of the swim team, another was high school cheerleader all around popular and the other victim was getting ready for college."

"So the only things they have in common are the white hair and the lamb."

"You're still on about that lamb?" asked Dean giving her a look.

"It could be a clue Dean. You can't rule out anything." She bit her thumbnail thinking. "And you said the father was attacked and eaten?"

"Half eaten and we're ruling out vampires and werewolves. Still had his heart in place and wasn't ripped apart," said Sam.

"Looks like we're gonna have to see if Suzie was having nightmares then. And maybe talk to the Tanners again. It seemed like they weren't telling us everything yesterday. Especially Mr. Tanner."

"Well the Tanners are gone for the week, something about burying Claudia with their family upstate," said Dean.

"Good then we can snoop around more in Claudia's room. Um, one of you can go talk to Suzie's parents, see if they know anything about nightmares Suzie was having before her death and the other Winchester and I will check out Claudia's house."

"I get to go with Roxy this time," said Dean and Sam rolled his eyes.

Roxy smiled shaking her head. "I love it when men fight over me, makes me feel all fuzzy inside." She smirked at Dean as he winked at her.

* * *

"Will you hurry up?" asked Roxy as Dean picked the lock of the backdoor of the Tanner house.

Dean turned around with his sarcastic smile. "Sorry princess would you like to take a shot at this and let the alarm go off?"

She glared at him and pushed his shoulder. "Just do it."

Once Dean had successfully picked the lock of the backdoor they walked in but with the alarm going off. "Damn it, let's go."

Roxy rolled her eyes and walked to the alarm. She opened the box up and cut two wires then tied them together. She put the box back together and the code came up and the green light shown on.

"Where'd you learn to do that?"

Roxy smirked hitting the enter button. "Elementary my dear Watson." She turned her head smiling at him then turned back to the alarm.

She walked through the kitchen with Dean giving her a face. "No really how did you do that?" He could hear her laughing and he followed her.

She continued laughing as she headed up the stairs Dean following. They went into Claudia's room and looked around. After five minutes of looking around Roxy sat on the bed. "There is nothing here; it's the same shit from when Sam and I were here."

Dean glanced at her then kept looking through Claudia's closet. "Oh Holmes you giving up so easily."

"Shut it Watson."

He laughed as he got out of the closet and tripped a little over the rug. "Son of a bitch."

Roxy laughed rolling on her stomach and looking at him and then down at the rug. She made a face which made Dean look back at the rug. "What is that?"

Roxy crawled to the other side of the bed as Dean bent down and lifted the rug up a little.

"Are those claw marks?"

"Get up," Dean said and she got off the bed as Dean pushed it aside then lifted the rug up.

"Oh my God," said Roxy staring down at the hardwood floor.

The floor underneath the rug had marks, claw marks, as if someone was drug around the floor.

"How could the police miss this?"

"How could you and Sam miss this?"

Roxy made a face. "Because we didn't trip over the rug, klutz." Dean glared and they both knelt down. "They look like…human nail marks." Roxy swallowed the lump in her throat as she ran her hand over the marks.

"Definitely human," said Dean as he moved over a little and picked something out of the floor.

"What is that?"

Dean tugged till it finally came out and then held it in the light.

"Is that a nail?"

"Yup." Dean looked at Roxy and she looked right back at him.

"Sammy what do you have?" asked Dean on his cell as they got into the Impala.

"_Turns out Suzie was having nightmares but her parents didn't think anything of it because she was always having night terrors."_

"Night terrors? What's that?" Dean glanced at Roxy and she shrugged.

"_A __night terror__, also known as a sleep terror, is a __parasomnia__disorder__ characterized by extreme terror and a temporary inability to regain full consciousness. The person wakes abruptly from __slow-wave sleep__, with waking usually accompanied by gasping, moaning, or screaming while waking. It is often impossible to awaken the person fully because they are so concentrated on waking, and after the episode the person normally settles back to sleep without waking. A night terror can rarely be recalled by the person."_

"So you think all three girls had night terrors?"

"_Could be, but it still doesn't explain the turning of the white hair and the rape, or the lamb."_

"Can night terrors sort of be like sleep walking? Can they maybe carve things into hardwood floor?"

"_What? No, no I don't believe so. Why?"_

"Roxy and I were just at the Tanners place and well, we found what appeared to be someone ran their nails down the hardwood floor. It looked like the person was being dragged across the floor."

"_Then that rules out night terrors. Still going with ghost? There was a high EMF reading at Suzie's parent's house and when we went to the Bells there definitely was and also the Tanners."_

"I guess, this case is getting weirder and weirder."

"_Guess back to square one then. Pick some food up while you're out and then we'll work more on this."_

"Alright." Dean hung up and turned the corner.

"What's going on?" asked Roxy.

"Sam thought maybe it was night terrors, basically a sleeping disorder." Roxy nodded. "But it's not like sleep walking where you can walk around doing things. So we're still thinking ghost."

Roxy bit her lip and ran her hand through her hair. "This case is pissing me off. Should have just left it for you guys."

Dean smirked as he put his hand on her knee. "Aw come on, Roxy. It's not that bad, besides you're with me." He winked at her.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"You know what it means." He grinned as he pulled into a drive thru and ordered.

She grabbed her phone looking through it as Dean ordered. "Alright that will be ten minutes," said the drive thru guy and Dean drove behind the building and parked.

Roxy shut her phone and glanced in the back then to Dean who was looking out the window looking around. She smiled as she moved over and surprised him by climbing on his lap.

He grinned up at her as his hands rested on her hips. "What can I do for you?"

"Hmmm, something," she said as she rested her arms around his neck and then leaned down and kissed him. "Hmmm…I've been wanting to do that all day."

He smirked. "Oh yeah?"

She nodded as she grinded down a little on him. He bit his bottom lip staring now into her eyes. "Those luscious lips have been calling my name all day."

He smiled as he pulled her against him taking her mouth into his. She moaned into his mouth moving against him. Her hands traveled down his chest and abdomen to the bottom of his shirt.

Dean moaned feeling her hands against his skin. She always knew what pressure to use on him in what areas.

Dean's lips left hers when he felt her unbuckle his belt. He leaned back letting her release him. She moved her lips along his neck. He closed his eyes in pleasure then opened them up looking in the side mirror checking to make sure no one was coming with their food.

He groaned feeling both her hands on his cock. He licked his dry lips. She looked into his eyes seeing that they were half lidded and full of lust and pleasure.

He felt her put more pressure and twisted a bit, her thumb ran up the slit on the tip. Dean closed his eyes sucking on his bottom lip.

Deans hands found hers pressing them even more together. Roxy looked down as both their hands stroked him at the rhythm and pressure the way he wanted it.

She ran her thumb in circles around the tip and up the slit making him shiver and bite hard on his bottom lip. His hands left hers as he pushed his hips high into her grasp.

"Shit…Roxy just like that," he said breathlessly.

He opened his eyes, their eyes meeting and he pulled her lips down to his in a hungry kiss. He groaned into the kiss as her hands moved faster.

He let go of her lips breathing heavily. He kissed down her neck and sucked on it.

Roxy opened her eyes just in time to see someone coming out with their food. She smiled a little as she slowed down her pace. Dean knew something was wrong.

"Wh-what are…"

Roxy stopped and got off his lap. "Our food is here."

Dean slammed his head back and groaned in frustration as he fixed himself.

"Don't worry, I'll finish what I started some other time," she said and the food arrived at the car.

* * *

The three of them were sitting around the table eating their food while going over the research Sam had found. "So I took another rout while you two were out getting food. I was looking up connections of lambs and white hair, or the color white. Turns out they represent purity, innocence."

"So you think these girls were virgins before they died?" asked Roxy grabbing the papers from Sam and reading over them.

"Possibly."

"Oh come on, Sam," said Dean dropping his burger and wiping his mouth. "The one girl was 18 she couldn't have been a virgin."

"Some girls have morals Dean," said Sam narrowing his eyes at them.

"Ok, so what we are looking for a spirit that goes after virgins?" asked Dean crossing his arms across his chest leaning back against the chair. He looked at Roxy and smirked, "Well, looks like you won't have anything to worry about now do ya?"

Roxy glanced up from the papers across the table at Dean who was smirking away and she gave him a snarky smile and kicked him under the table.

"Ow! Bitch!" He yelled holding his knee.

Sam laughed taking a sip of his soda and Roxy looked down back at the research. "So there is some horny ghost who likes virgins? I don't get it," said Roxy handing Sam the papers.

Dean was still pouting as he walked over to his bed rubbing his knee.

"Maybe." Sam made a confused look and pinched the bridge of his nose. "How about we work on more of this tomorrow? I am getting a migraine."

"Sure," said Roxy standing up and grabbing her bag. "First thing in the morning I'll head to the library maybe they have some history on this town of maybe a serial killer or some creep that liked virgins."

"We'll check out more info on the victims and their hobbies and family history," said Sam.

"Alright, night."

Roxy was at the door when Dean yelled, "Hey! Where you going?"

She made a face. "Uh, to bed. I don't know about you but some people like to sleep."

"You still owe me."

Sam looked at the two confused and watched Roxy make an amused face at Dean. "Maybe later."

"It is later."

"Dean…seriously? You're gonna try to get in my pants after I kicked you in the knee?"

"No I'm trying to get you out of your pants." He grinned; she rolled her eyes and walked out.

Dean frowned a bit and turned to Sam. "I think she likes me."

"Or wants to kill you," said Sam and he smiled at Dean who frowned again.

"Bite me, bitch."

"That's her job, jerk."

Dean sighed staring up at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep. It's because this case was bugging him and some sort of sexual frustration was.

He closed his eyes ready to try to get back to sleep when he heard some whimpering. It sounded far away. It stopped and he waited a few seconds then he heard it again.

He got out of bed grabbing his gun and pulling his jeans on. He saw that Sam was dead asleep and decided to investigate himself.

He walked out into the hallway and looked down both ways till he saw a little girl in a red dress walking down the hallway.

"Little girl? Hello?"

He could hear the whimpering and saw the girl flashing a little. It was a spirit and Dean cocked his gun ready to blast it when he saw it walk into Roxy's room. The whimpering became louder as if she screaming.

Dean ran to her door banging on it and jiggled the handle. He could hear her thrashing around in there. "Roxy!"

"No…please!" She screamed and Dean kicked the door open and ran in to see her thrashing around on her bed. The little girl was nowhere to be found so he ran to her side and watched as her arms landed firm on either side of her head as if they were being pinned down. Roxy's head was thrashing around as she was screaming.

"Please…stop!"

Dean grabbed her head in his hands and tried to stop her. "Roxy! Roxy!"

She finally gasped and opened her eyes and everything went quiet. Her arms went limp and she closed her eyes as if falling back to sleep. Dean felt her whole body go limp and he looked at her confused.

He pushed the hair out of her face and shook her. "Roxy?"

She opened her eyes as if she was sleeping the whole time. "What…what is it? What are you doing in my room?"

Dean was now fully concerned. "You don't remember?"

Roxy looked at him confused and then she remembered her nightmare. She felt tears stinging her eyes but quickly blinked them away. "It…it was just a nightmare."

"I don't think so. A spirit came in here but I don't see how you salted everything."

"A spirit?"

"A little girl…in a red dress."

Roxy looked up at him with fear in her eyes and that's when Dean knew. "You've seen her haven't you?" She didn't say anything. He grabbed her arms making her look at him. "What else have you seen?"

* * *

**Authors Note:** Please review and let me know what you think


	5. Little Red Riding Hood

**Authors Note: **Warning for abusive content and sexual content. I am sorry if the subject of Roxy's story upsets some and hopefully I don't lose any readers because of it.

**Song: **The Voice Within Christina Aguilera (I did say in the beginning I would be doing Rob Zombie songs but this one seemed to fit this chapter)

* * *

**Chapter Five  
Little Red Riding Hood**

_Now in a world where innocence is quickly claimed  
It's so hard to stand your ground when you're so afraid  
No one reaches out a hand for you to hold  
When you look outside look inside to your soul_

Dean and Sam were sitting at the table while Roxy paced back and forth. "I don't know why I'm seeing all this. Like you said Dean I'm not a virgin," she said looking at him and giving him a look.

He grimaced and looked at Sam. "Then what else would be doing this and why is it after you?"

"Maybe it knows about me looking for it or something. It's happened before."

"No then it would be after all three of us. There's something else. Something we're missing," said Sam.

"Think Roxy what could you have done that makes this ghost or whatever it is want to attack you!" yelled Dean.

"I don't know!" she yelled running her hands through her hair. "First I saw the lamb, then I started to have the nightmares of the little girl in the red dress…I don't know why this is happening." She looked at the clock and saw that the library should be open.

She grabbed her purse and keys. "Where you going?" asked Dean.

"Library, maybe I can figure out what's going on."

"By yourself? Are you crazy?"

"Look Dean it seems this thing only attacks at night so I should be fine. Just call me if you guys find anything out."

She walked out the door and closed it.

"She's not telling us everything," said Sam.

"You think," said Dean and walked over to Sam's bed and grabbed his laptop.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking up more shit on that lamb and white thing. Maybe there's something we're missing."

"Of course we're missing something…"

"Do you have any other better ideas?" The brothers just glared at each other a little and then went back to what they were doing. Sam grabbed the diary and flipped to the first page.

Dean snickered. "Great while I'm actually doing research you're going to be looking through a girls fantasies."

"There may be something else that we're missing. Just give me some credit Dean."

Roxy was reading through some of the old journals that were kept in the basement of the library. Back from the seventh century. She was desperate she was looking for anything that could help her and the guys out but nothing was shouting supernatural or killer!

She slammed it shut and put her head in her hands. "What the fuck?" She stood up and grabbed the journals putting them back when an article fell out of one.

She picked it up and read _Fifteen year old girl murdered and raped_.

Roxy dropped down to her knees and found the journal it came out of.

"Fifteen year old Joanna Mason was raped and murdered in her family home on Jefferson Street…Jefferson street?" She got up and ran upstairs to the main library and looked at the town map.

Jefferson street was right in the middle where the three girls were murdered and where the hotel was. "Shit."

She opened the journal up and looked for anything else but all it said was there was no suspect to the murder. She licked her lips and sighed well that was a moment of hope right there.

Her cell went off and she opened it up. "Yeah."

"_We need you to come back to the room,"_ It was Dean, he sounded…worried. _"We may have found something."_

"Yeah, alright, I found a little something too. Be there in five." She hung up and looked at the picture of the Joanna Mason. She was a young sweet looking girl and then they had a picture of what she looked like after the murder. She shook her head closing her eyes and then go up to head back to the hotel.

"Alright what you have?" she asked walking into the room. Sam and Dean looked at her and it looked like an intervention was going on.

"You first," said Sam breaking the silence.

"Ok, well found an article about a fifteen year old girl that was raped and murdered back in the seventeen hundreds but they had no lead or suspect for what happened to her."

"So unsolved murder," said Dean as Roxy handed him the clippings.

"Yup, so what about you?"

Sam and Dean glanced at each other and then Sam started. "I was reading the diary and halfway through I read something that was just…well you should read it."

He handed her the diary and she flipped to the mark page.

_He did it again but this time…it was worse. Oh, Lord was it worse. He said I needed to be punished that good little girls always had some sort of punishment and this was mine. When he first started to do this he threatened to hurt mom if I told and because I tried to tip her off I got it worse tonight. Instead of touching me he…he raped me. My own father had raped me._

Roxy put the book on the table and walked a little a ways from it. She ran her hand through her hair and hid the tears back. "Her father raped her."

"And we think that's the connection," said Dean. "Thinking back to the interviews how the mothers were concerned and so upset and the fathers…they acted as if they didn't know but they did know something. It was the look in their eyes."

"Little Red Riding Hood."

Sam scrunched his face up. "What?"

Roxy sniffed and turned to face them covering up her fear and worst memory slowly creeping its way out. "Little Red Riding Hood is about innocence."

"The girl in the red dress…" said Dean understanding.

"Means purity, um, a girls cherry basically. The big bad wolf is the man that our mothers and father's told us little girls to be aware of and the," she smiled thinking about what she was about to say, "hunter was the hero, the good guy that was to protect them and show them love."

"So the big bad wolf may have eaten Mr. Bell?"

"Possibly."

"This is some sick twisted fairy tale."

"Lamb is purity, innocence in Christian beliefs," said Sam. "White means purity, that's why the girl's hair had turned white."

"You think we're dealing with Joanna Mason's spirit?"

"Doesn't make sense how she could get through to your room though," said Dean. Roxy looked at him and their eyes caught. "Why would she be after you Roxy?"

"Dean don't," said Sam. "It's none of our business."

"No, I think it is if we have to save her fucking ass!" Dean looked at Sam and then back at Roxy. "Tell us Roxy what happened?"

She clenched her teeth angrily and looked at him. "Fuck you."

She walked out the room and slammed the door. "Did you have to do that?" asked Sam looking at Dean who was getting up and heading for the door. "Where you going?"

"To talk to her."

"More like freak on her! Dean it's her secret if she doesn't want to tell you or me than that's on her! Don't make her relive something that may be hard for her!"

Dean sighed. "You're right…just let me apologize to her."

Dean knocked on her door and she opened it up and rolled her eyes. "Come to yell at me some more."

"Can I come in?"

She licked her lips and sighed leaving the door open as she walked over to her bed and sat down on it. Dean closed the door and sat next to her. "Look, I'm sorry for freaking out on you."

"Yeah, well thanks."

"Look don't be a bitch. I'm actually apologizing here."

"Oh is it hard for you Mr. Tough Guy?"

"Screw you!"

"Screw you!"

The two stared into each other's eyes and than their lips crashed onto each others. She straddled his lap pushing off his flannel. His hands found her face as he ran his fingers through her hair but he stopped the kiss.

"I don't think we should do this right now," he said breathless.

"Please," she begged and kissed his lips again. "I just want you to take the memories away."

"And that's one of the reasons we can't right now."

He looked into her sad eyes and she bit her lip looking away from him and getting off his lap. "Do you really want to know what happened?" She paced the floor and he watched her.

"Not unless you want to tell me."

She frowned. "Might as well tell you." She sighed and sat on the bed against the headboard and Dean turned around and looked at her. "I was sixteen, literally just turned sixteen and my high school boyfriend was over to celebrate with me. We were so caught up in each other that I didn't hear my father's truck pull up. He caught us called me a tramp and slut kicked my boyfriend out of the house. It happened so fast but I can remember every little detail as if it happened yesterday.

"He grabbed me by the back of the neck and pushed me upstairs to my room. He-He pushed me onto the bed and I just screamed for him to stop but he grabbed his belt and hit me. I don't know how many times he hit me but I had black and bruise marks for days afterwards even some cuts. While I laid there crying holding myself I heard something hit the floor and turned to find him stripping off his clothes.

"He grabbed me and…" She looked away from Dean's face ashamed to say what was next. "He raped me. I kept screaming for help and no one came. No one could hear me. It lasted forever it seemed. When he was done he said 'Happy sweet sixteen you little tramp.' He left and I laid there broken and in pain.

"That day it felt like I lost something of course I lost my innocence but it felt like I lost something else. Like my life." She shook her head her eyes not daring to meet his. She was afraid to look at him. She had never told anyone about this.

"That night I knew I wouldn't be able to survive in that house anymore. I found his shot gun in his closet and walked downstairs and saw him passed out on the chair watching TV. I walked in front of him and stared at him with the shot gun staring him right in the face. I kicked his leg waking him up. When he opened his eyes I made sure he saw me and I said 'See you in hell daddy,' shot him in the head.

"I grabbed as much gasoline I could find and poured it through the house and turned the burners on in the kitchen. I stood outside the house staring at it then lit a match and threw it inside the opened window. I watched it burn for a little then walked away and then I heard the explosion and all the sirens going off and I ran. I'm wanted in a few states for murder."

She didn't even notice the tears that were on her face but Dean did and wiped them away with his thumb.

"Surprised you still want to touch me."

"Why would I not?"

She made a sarcastic laugh. "Because I'm a broken used tramp."

"No you're not." She lifted her head to look up at him. "I still want you."

"Show me, Dean." She moved closer to him and straddled his lap. "Show me you still want me."

He took her mouth in his savagely and laid her down on the bed. He took his shirt off while she worked on hers. Dean's hands moved down to her jeans where he worked on the button and zipper. The kiss they had was heated and passionate.

He let go of her lips and pulled her jeans down as she lifted her hips up for him. She unbuckled his belt and jeans and he kicked them off. He laid back down on her his mouth taking hers in a savage kiss. His hands ran through her hair and then down to her breast. He unhooked her bra and threw it on the floor. His hands cupped her breast as his thumbs brushed nipples and she moaned into his mouth. He kissed and nipped at her neck causing her to moan.

"You are so beautiful," he said as he leaned up and looked at her.

Roxy looked into his eyes and knew he meant it and he wasn't just saying it to make her feel good about herself.

He pulled her panties off slowly as she sat up a little pulling his boxers down his hips.

"I want to feel your body against mine," she said breathlessly. "I want to feel again, please."

She was begging him to screw her. He laid her back down on the bed and crawled between her legs.

She felt his tip brush her entrance and she felt heat pour through her like fire. She bit her bottom lip as Dean entered her. They both gasped a little at the feeling.

She wrapped her legs around his waist making him go deeper. He pushed in and out of her in a fast rhythm making her gasp and moan. He loved hearing his name come off her lips.

"Dean…shit…" She rolled them over and he swallowed hard staring up at her as she bounced up and down on his cock.

His hands were on her waist holding her to him and thrusting up into her. Her mouth went into the perfect 'O' shape as she licked her lips. Dean groaned thrusting harder into her.

"Oh…Dean! Fuck!" She moved with him both of them moaning and groaning in pleasure.

His hands moved up her back scratching a little then soothing the scratches with his hands. Her hands were on his chest, her nails digging in.

Dean leaned up kissing her. "You want to cum?" She moaned nodding a little and he shook his head as he flipped them over. "Tell me; let me hear you say it."

"God…please Dean…make me cum…oh…Dean!"

His hand moved to her clit and starting rubbing circles and she let out a small cry her head moved to the side. Dean leaned down and bit at her neck. She grinded up faster against him.

"I'm gonna…oh shit…" Dean bit harder and sucked then licked at her neck leaving a mark. "Dean…I'm…"

Dean slammed into her one more time and she came calling out his name, more like screaming and Dean came and thrusted faster into her burying his head in her neck.

"Shit baby…" he said and kissed the mark he left on her neck up to her lips. "Told you I still want you."

She smiled a little and he kissed her again.

* * *

Dean and Roxy were sleeping in her bed when Roxy woke up. She heard some footsteps throughout the room and turned the lamp on next to the bed. She couldn't see where the footsteps were coming from. She grabbed Dean's shirt that was on the floor and crawled back onto the bed shaking him. "Dean…Dean…"

"What?" he asked waking up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. She covered his mouth with her hand and he heard the noises. He quickly sat up and grabbed his boxers pulling them on. "Where's your stuff?" She opened the nightstand and threw him a gun.

The noises stopped and they looked around for anything. Roxy sat there on the bed and she felt something breath on her neck.

"Dean…"

He looked over at her and saw her hair move a little from the breathing but he couldn't see anything.

"I can feel it." She looked into Dean's eyes and before he could say anything she was pulled off the bed and she screamed as it pulled her away from Dean. He ran to her but was thrown back. He sat up and watched as she was hung in the air and slapped a few times. He watched as her cheeks went red and her nose started to bleed.

"No!" Dean yelled as he grabbed some salt and threw it to whatever was holding her. She dropped to the floor and Dean grabbed her.

She shook on his lap as he held her and they heard the footsteps walk around them. Dean looked up still not being able to see anything. Then there was a loud growl and the door opened and slammed.

Roxy continued to shake in his arms but she held back her crying except for a few tears that slipped passed her eyes.

Dean looked down at her and picked her up sitting her on the bed. He grabbed some tissues for her nose and called Sam telling him to get in there.

Dean kneeled down in front of Roxy who was still shaking and staring at nothing.

"Roxy? Roxy?" She finally looked at him hearing his voice bringing her back. He wiped her face and touched her sore cheeks gently and wiped the tears.

He looked up when Sam came in the room and then noticed something on Roxy's head. He furrowed his eyebrows and leaned up moving her hair noticing a white streak in her hair. "It almost got her," said Sam and they both looked at each other.

"It whispered to me," she said quietly.

Dean looked down at her and became eye level with her. "What did it say?"

"Happy sweet sixteen you little tramp."


	6. Burning the Past

Dean washed Roxy's back gently with the washcloth. She sat there with her legs up to her chest in the bathtub just staring at the water. She felt dirty and broken again. Hearing those words that monster had said to her again brought back all the memories, brought back the pain and suffering, brought the night back all over again.

Dean was kneeled down next to the tub keeping her close to him. He felt that he needed to protect her. He had failed to protect her in the bedroom but if anything comes after her again he'll be ready.

There was a knock on the door and he looked up to see Sam pop his head in, "Hey can I talk to you?"

Dean nodded and rung the washcloth out. Sam closed the door behind him as Dean looked at Roxy, "I'll be back."

She didn't say anything…again. She hasn't said anything since she told them what it had whispered in her ear.

Dean kissed the side of her head and got up. "I'm right out here, alright babe?"

Again…silence.

He sighed and walked out. He kept the door cracked and stood a few inches from it as Sam walked up to him.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"I researched more on what Roxy had found in the library. The Mason family home was right in the middle of Jefferson and it seems to be infecting everything around it. We are just a few streets over, the girls that were raped and murdered are all around this street."

"So you think it has something do with the house?"

"Maybe…according to what I found Joanna Mason was raped and murdered in her house. No one was taken into custody because no one was a suspect. She was home with her family but get this. Her father was the judge way back then. He was a mean ass guy. He would punish the innocent if he thought they needed it basically putting the law into his own hands."

"Ok…" Dean was trying to make sense of what Sam was saying.

"I think Judge Mason raped and murdered his own daughter. Maybe Joanna wasn't so innocent or the Judge saw something he didn't like. Back then the men who were like 30 or 40 would pick a young girl to be their wives."

"That's sick."

"That's how it was back then. Maybe Judge Mason didn't like the fact of his little girl not being his little girl anymore and took matters into his own hands. She was to be married to the medical doctor back then, Mr. Jackson."

"So…the connection is the fathers raping their little girls." Sam nodded and Dean shook his head, "This is just sick."

"And once their innocence is taken they are haunted by their innocence every night until it finally kills them."

"How do we stop someone's innocence?"

"I'm thinking we salt and burn both Joanna and Judge Mason's bodies."

Dean nodded and heard the bathroom door open and saw Roxy dressed in a pair of ripped jeans and a black tank top. Her hair was wet from the bath and she grabbed her black jacket. "What are we waiting for let's go."

"Whoa wait," said Dean grabbing her arm making her turn around and look at him. Her cheeks were starting to slightly turn a purplish color from the slap. Her nose was a bit swollen as well.

"What?"

"You're staying."

"No I am not. I am going because I want to kill this son of bitch myself. It was after me Dean not you. You know how it is when something wants you dead you want vengeance and I'm not going to rest until I know that we salt and burned those bones so those little girls can rest and so Joanna Mason can rest."

She pulled her arm from Dean and walked out the door. "I have to say one thing about her," said Sam as he grabbed his bag.

"What?" asked Dean pulling on his jacket.

"She's a fighter."

Dean smirked flashing back to their first time together when he slapped her ass and she turned around grabbing his wrist and pushing him against the wall twisting his arm. "Oh yeah she is."

The three ended up at the cemetery looking around for the tombstones of Joanna and Judge Mason. Dean kept close to Roxy to make sure nothing happened to her. As they neared the end of the cemetery Roxy stopped looking around noticing the dead silence in the grave site.

"What?" asked Dean.

Roxy placed her hand over his mouth and Sam turned around flashing his flash light towards them wondering what was going on.

"It's here," said Roxy pulling out her gun.

Dean grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him, "Dean I'm not defenseless!"

"Well right now you are the one person it wants. And it wants you dead and I'll be damned if I let you die."

"I can handle myself!"

"For once will you let me take control!"

Roxy smirked, "Not on my watch."

Dean shook his head as they ran towards Sam who found the graves. Sam and Dean pulled the shovels as they both started to dig as quick as they could. Roxy looked around as the wind picked up. She flashed the flash light around trying to see where it could be. She knew it was close; it was hiding waiting for the right moment to get her. And just as she turned back to look at Sam and Dean, Sam looked up and his eyes widened.

"Behind you!"

Dean looked up quickly just to see Roxy fall on her face and get drug off. Dean went to get out but Sam stopped him, "We need to salt and burn them!"

Dean looked back at Roxy as she was drug farther away. The two dug quicker to get to the coffins. Dean heard Roxy scream and looked up to see her gone.

"Roxy!"

Silence.

"Dean keep digging!" yelled Sam.

Dean felt his heart pumping quickly. He couldn't let her die on his watch. He couldn't. Not another one.

The two brothers heard a gun being fired twice and a burst of wind knocked both of them down in the grave. The two got up grabbing their weapons and looked around. Dean looked towards where Roxy was drug off to and saw a figure coming towards them. The grip on his gun tightened but he realized it was Roxy. She limped towards them as best she could. He noticed more streaks of white in her hair as she came closer to them.

"What are you doing?" she asked noticing the two of them had stopped digging.

The two brothers looked at her, her nose was bleeding, her jeans were ripped more, even ripped open, her shirt was ripped and she had bruises and cuts on her arms.

"Uh, we were just-" started Sam.

"You were just going to finish digging so we can kill this son of a bitch. I scared it off but it's coming back. Hurry up." She leaned on one of the headstones and winced in pain holding her stomach. Dean noticed how pale she was and she lifted her hand and he saw blood.

"Rox…"

"I'm fine, finish."

He nodded as he continued digging. Dean heard a loud noise as he hit the coffin. "Finally."

He wiped off the dirt and opened it up. There was the bones of Joanna Mason. So young and small. Dean grabbed the salt, holy water and matches as he got out of the grave and poured everything in. He lit the match and let it burn the bones.

Once Dean did that they heard a loud screech and another burst of wind came. Dean grabbed Roxy as they fell to the ground. She winced and cried in pain as they landed on the ground. Dean felt liquid on his hand and looked to see that it had landed on Roxy's side. He looked up into her eyes and she frowned slightly as he lifted her tank top up seeing a huge gash in her side.

"Shit Roxy."

"I'm fine."

"Roxy you are not fine baby."

"Dean…help Sam. It's almost over."

"We need to get you stitched up."

"Dean-"

"No Roxy! Come on." He picked her up and when he did they heard a growl and looked around trying to figure out where it came from. "Sam hurry!"

Sam grabbed everything and poured it all in the coffin. As the match hit the body of the Judge the winds calmed down and everything felt normal.

"Sam hurry up, Roxy needs help."

Sam got out of the grave and Roxy felt her legs give out from under her, "No no no," said Dean picking her up.

"We gotta get her back to the hotel," said Sam, "I can stitch her up there."

"I'm driving," said Dean.

Roxy was fading in and out of consciousness as they took her back to the hotel and into the brother's room. They placed her on one of the beds and Sam ran into the bathroom grabbing the supplies.

"I have whiskey in my bag," said Dean as he ripped off her tank top.

Dean felt her trying to fight him because she didn't know what was going on. All she could feel were her clothes being ripped off.

"No, Roxy! It's alright, it's me baby. It's me."

Roxy calmed down as she opened her eyes and then squeezed them shut as Sam poured some whiskey on her wound. She screamed and then bit her bottom lip.

"Dean hold her down." Dean grabbed her wrist and held her to the bed. She tried fighting him again feeling herself not being able to move.

Dean tried his best to calm her down as Sam worked hard on the wound. He stitched it up the best he could but he heard her cries each time he placed the needle into her skin and the whiskey on the wound. He would hear Dean trying to calm her down by talking to her.

Once Dean had her all stitched up she had passed out and Sam cleaned the wound around it. "She'll be ok," said Sam and Dean nodded letting go of her wrist. He grabbed one of his t-shirts and placed it on her.

"Thank God it's all over," said Dean, "We almost lost her."

"I didn't want to say anything before but I heard you Dean," said Sam.

"Heard me what?" asked Dean.

"I heard what you said to her. Not going to let her die."

"I would say that about anyone that we are trying to save."

"It's not what you said though; it's how you said it. You care about her."

Dean shook his head, "It's not what you think Sam. We're just friends who happen to sleep together. Nothing more, nothing less."

Sam nodded as he watched his brother walk into the bathroom and close the door. Sam looked over at Roxy who was sleeping on his brothers bed on her good side curled up. He knew that Dean cared about Roxy more than friends and more than fuck buddies. He knew the look. He had the same look when it came to Jess when she was alive. Maybe he should help his brother out on this and show him what he is missing.

Roxy woke up to the sound of a TV on and she turned on her side and groaned feeling the pain. "Look who's up," said Sam smiling as he got off his bed.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Noon, how you feeling?"

"Like a hundred bucks," she said sarcastically sat up wincing in pain, "Where's Dean?"

"Went to get lunch. Do you mind if I look at the stitches?"

"Stitches?" she asked and Sam sat on the bed and lifted her shirt up a little. "What the hell? When did this happen?"

"Last night after we salt and burned the bones we brought you back here and stitched you up."

"Who's fine handy work?"

"Mine."

"Thanks." She kissed his cheek.

"You're welcome."

Roxy ran a hand through her hair, "Um do you mind if I get a shower. I am feeling very dirty and not in a good way."

Sam smiled, "Sure go ahead. Just be careful with the stitches."

"Scouts honor," she smiled as she walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

Minutes later Dean came back with a bag of food. He opened the hotel room door and looked at the bed noticing Roxy gone, "Yo where is she?"

"Shower," said Sam walking up to the table and grabbing his burger.

"Oh," he said and grabbed his own burger and looked at it, "How is she?"

"Tired, sore and just being Roxy."

Dean smirked, "Yeah…" He looked over at the bathroom door and placed his burger on the table taking off his jacket, "I think I'll go see if she needs anything."

Sam raised an eyebrow making a face as he went back to eating his burger.

Dean walked over to the bathroom and opened it quietly. He closed it behind him and saw her clothes thrown around on the floor. He walked over to the shower and peered in seeing her running her hands through her hair. He bit his bottom lip watching the water run down her body. The water ran down her neck down her gorgeous breast and the perky nipples down her flat stomach to her beautiful mound between those strong hunters' legs that he loved being wrapped in. His eyes went to the stitching on her side and frowned at the thought of all the blood she had lost and how he almost lost her.

"Dean?" she asked as she caught him staring at her.

Dean's eyes went to hers and he saw her smile as she walked over to him, "You ok?"

"I was wondering that about you," he said and Roxy was now standing in front of him.

"I could be better." She tilted her head. He didn't miss the tone in her voice and he noticed the look in her eye.

Dean watched her hand reach out and grip the front of his shirt lightly as she pulled his head close to hers and kissed him. She deepened the kiss tilting her head and licking his lips. Dean opened his mouth and their tongues met in a lovers kiss. The grip on his shirt tightened and the two pulled apart breathing heavy. Dean's hand drifted up careful not to touch her stitches as his hand landed on her left breast. His thumb circled the already hardened nipple and she bit her bottom lip at his touch. Their eyes caught and Dean quickly took off his shirt…

**Authors Note:** _Please review…_


	7. Seven Months Later

**Seven Months Later**

_Roxy, Sam and Dean went their separate ways after that hunt, of course not after a few hot times between Roxy and Dean. Dean and Roxy had liked each other, anyone could see that they cared for each other but because of Dean's deal, he pushed her away and kept her at a safe distance so she too wouldn't get hurt like Sam and Bobby but what Dean didn't know is that after he died…she found out and every chance she got she would visit his grave just like today…_

"Hey dumb ass," said Roxy walking out of the forest and to Dean's grave. She stood right in front of it and sat down, "I know you can't hear me…which a good thing is probably but uh…I miss you," Roxy picked some of the weeds that were around the handmade cross. Tears fell freely down her face, "You're such an idiot you know that…why'd you have to go huh?" She wiped the tears from her face, "You were the only one who understood me for who I was and what had happened to me so long ago. You didn't turn your nose up and walk away…fuck Dean why?" She ran her hand over the grass that had settled itself on top of Dean's grave, "I loved you, you jack ass." She looked up at the sky, "Why'd you let him go to Hell huh? He has done so much for your children on Earth! He has killed so many of those monsters and demons you would think you would lift a damn finger and help the little guy for once!"

Just as Roxy was continuing to yell at the sky she felt the ground all around her begin to shake, the trees moving and an ear piercing sound coming out of nowhere. She held her ears falling placing her head between her knees. The sound went deep into her soul. She gripped her hair tightly slightly pulling hoping to distract herself from the pain she was in. Then just as quickly as it came, it went.

Roxy slowly lifted her head from her knees and found herself staring at the landscape. The trees had fallen all around the gravesite and it was quiet, too quiet.

Roxy picked herself up from the ground and found her hands bloody. She checked her ears and found blood had spilled out from the ear piercing sound. She grabbed her gun from her back pocket and looked around, there was nothing in sight but she could feel deep in her gut that something was wrong.

She heard a noise at the grave and turned to see the ground moving. She pointed her gun towards the moving ground her eyes wide with curiosity and fear of what was about to come up. She watched as a hand came out and then another. The sun's rays glistened off the silver ring on the right hand and she gasped, "Dean."

Roxy fell to her knees and gripped the hands in front of her tightly. They held onto her as she helped pull him up, "Dean? Dean!"

Dean gasped for air as he made his way out. He coughed and gasped for oxygen. He blinked a few times the light from the sun hurting his eyes. He felt hands on his body helping him out of the ground he woke up under. Finally, out of the ground he laid there on his back trying to figure out what was happening around him.

Roxy stayed on her knees staring at him. She held her gun tightly in her one hand, many possibilities ran through her head.

"Dean?"

Dean heard that voice. He knew that voice. He opened his eyes again, everything was blurry. He licked his dry lips and looked towards his right and saw her.

"Rox?" he asked in a raspy voice. He coughed and she grabbed the holy water from her back pocket and handed it to him. He took it drinking the whole thing down.

_Demon is definitely ruled out._

"Dean…please tell me it's you," she begged staring at him some tears in her eyes. The gun started to shake in her hand.

"It's me…Rox…it's really me." He sat up and finally looked her over. She still looked just as beautiful, curvy and perfect body. She was wearing skin tight jeans and a black tank top. Her hair was down in those beautiful black curls he'd love to run his hands through whenever he could.

Roxy didn't hesitate another minute. She threw herself into his arms and hugged him tight, "You stupid fucking idiot." She held him tight not wanting to let go. She was afraid this was just another dream.

Dean let out a raspy small chuckle as his arms held her to him. She felt good in his arms.

_She still smells the same_ he thought as he took in her scent.

"How is this possible?" she asked.

"I-I don't know." That's when he looked around noticing the place and how the trees were on the ground, "What happened?"

Roxy let go and looked around, "I really don't know. I was here and the ground began to shake and there was this high pitched sound that made my ears bleed," Dean noticed the blood and frowned, "And then you came up."

They looked at each other and Roxy couldn't hold back any longer. She took hold of his face and kissed him tenderly. She could taste the dirt on his but she didn't care. Their lips parted and she ran her hand through his hair and then slapped him, "Ow!"

"Don't you ever and I mean _**ever**_ die on me again!"

He chuckled, "I'll try. How about we get out of here and figure out what the hell is going on and where Sam and Bobby are."

Roxy nodded and helped him off the ground, "You must be famished," she said placing her arm around his waist and helping him walk towards her car.

"You have no idea." He smiled.

"Alright, I have bars and water in my jeep."

"You still have that thing?"

"Course…it's my monster."

Dean gave a small smile as he looked at her glad to know she was still the same Roxy he had left when he went down to Hell.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Roxy side stepped as Dean and Bobby were wrestling in the kitchen of Bobby Singer's house, "Bobby it is Dean! He drank holy water and everything! I made sure…I'm not that stupid!"

"What if he's a ghoul?"

"Tested."

"Shapeshifter."

"Tested."

"Doppleganger."

"Tested! Damn it Bobby! I wouldn't let him in my jeep if he was any of those things."

"Look Bobby I'll prove it," said Dean as he grabbed a silver knife and cut his arm. Roxy winched a little in pain watching Dean do it.

"Ok that proves that," said Bobby and looked at Dean before he gave him a bear hug, "How is this possible?"

"I don't know. All I remember is being a Hell Hounds chew toy then waking up six feet under. Lucky for Roxy being there and helping me out," he winked at her and she smiled at him biting her bottom lip.

"So what happened before he came up?" asked Bobby.

"I don't know how else to explain but something freaky happened. The ground was shaking, an ear piercing screech making my ears bleed and ring worse than being at a Rob Zombie concert and then the trees were all knocked down. It seriously looked like a bomb went off, nuclear shit."

"Then I also have this," said Dean lifting the sleeve up and a hand print was on his arm, "Hurts like a son of a bitch too."

"Someone drag you out?"

"Or rode me out. Something just doesn't feel right about any of this. We need to get a hold of Sam and see if he had anything to do with this." Bobby looked away and then back at Dean, "What?"

"I haven't really been in contact with Sam."

"What? I told you to watch him Bobby!"

"Look these last few months have been hard for everyone alright!"

Roxy looked down at the floor remembering the last few months…they were as hard as ever for her. She loved Dean and he was dead. Her heart was broken the whole time.

"Alright, no problem I'll just trace his phone," he grabbed Bobby's cell and walked away.

"What do you think is going on?" asked Roxy.

"I have no clue girl. Whatever it is…it's big. Something that could tear down that part of the forest and bring Dean up from Hell has to be something huge. We need to watch our backs."

Roxy nodded and walked into the den seeing Dean on the computer.

"Hey Bobby open up a liquor store?"

"Like I said these last month's haven't been that easy." Dean looked up at both Bobby and Roxy. He knew the look Roxy had on; she was hiding her pain with a smile. She always did that.

"Uh huh," he said and looked back down to the laptop, "Got him, Pontiac, Illinois."

"Right where you were buried."

"That's one hell of a coincidence if you ask me," said Roxy giving Dean a look.

"You're telling me." Dean sighed running a hand through his hair, "Sammy what did you do?"

"I'll pack the car…"

"No, no, no," said Roxy, "We'll take me jeep." She grinned at Bobby who rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to die today." Roxy laughed as Bobby walked away.

Roxy looked back at Dean who was just staring at the laptop. She walked up to him, "Are you ok?"

Dean sighed shaking his head, "No…I don't feel right about any of this."

"None of us do," she said and he stood up. She looked up at him, "But whatever took you out I'll be damned if it takes you back down there. I'm not letting you go again. You're stuck with me princess."

Dean smirked and cupped her cheek with his hand. He missed the feel of her skin against his and then he ran his hand through those soft curls. He watched her eyes close and he leaned forward and kissed her softly. He closed his eyes resting his head on hers, "I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

**Authors Note: **_Yay for another update! I so know where this story is going now :D Surprises on their way and Roxy helping the Winchesters and Bobby through the fourth season. Some stories will be changed up :D Hope you all enjoy._


End file.
